In recent years, a light emitting device including a light emitting element typified by an EL (Electro Luminescence) element has been developed, and it is expected to be widely used, by taking advantage of high quality, wide viewing angle, thin size, lightweight, and the like because of a self-light emitting type.
Such light emitting elements may have degradation with time and an initial defect. Proposed is a method that an anode surface of a light emitting element is wiped using a PVA (polyvinyl alcohol) porous body and the like, so that planarization and the removal of dust are achieved to prevent the degradation with time and initial defect (referred to Reference 1).
[Reference 1]
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-318546